Broken
by love for edward
Summary: What if jake and Beth were meant to be?
1. Fire

Broken Chapter 1: Fire

As I read the note Jake had left me, I couldn't help but feel a flutter in my stomach. What had he meant when he said that he learned how to get passed the fact that I am an angel and he was a demon? Two being that should never be together. Two beings that were once the same…

But he had been looking for _me. _But I was one of _them._ Gabriel said that they try to lure people down to the underworld. But, I knew that Jake had been mad that I was an _angel_. He said that he didn't care anymore, that I was an angel; he said that we _belonged_ together.

Light and Darkness as one? Could that even be possible? The idea was intriguing. I wanted so much to throw the note away and go to class. I would meet Xavier later and I would forget that there was ever a note to begin with.

I walked to the trash can and held my hand over it. I clutched the paper and all I had to do was open my fingers and let it drop. Such and easy concept, such a hard thing to do.

I could feel the paper burning into my skin as if it were reminding me what it had said. I closed my eyes and imagined his face. In my mind I saw Jake with his bright emerald green eyes and black floppy hair. I longed to reach out and run my fingers through his hair.

"Beth?" My eyes instantly snapped open and I whirled around. Standing there was Molly with a confused look on her face.

"Uh, Beth, are you going to come to class?" She asked as she stepped closer.

I shoved the note in my pocket and smiled. "Yes. I was just on my way." I lied. It was disturbing how good I was getting at lying. It was against my nature.

Molly just smiled and linked her arm through mine. When we entered the classroom all eyes were on us. We smiled and said "sorry" as we walked to our seats.

Class went by in a blur and I was eager to get home. I said my "byes" to my friends and hurried passed the gates of the school. I had told Gabe to tell Xavier that I had a bunch of homework to get finished and that I was going straight home.

But now that I was alone, all I could think about was Jake and how inviting he had been. He did horrible things, but was it really his fault? He had once been an angel himself. He was tempted with sin, and he fell. Could he really hate angels as much as he said he did? No… He couldn't. He didn't hate angels as much as he hated God. Our Lord let him fall.

I quickly walked up the steps of Byron and stepped through the doors. I met Ivy in the kitchen where she was preparing some hot chocolate and muffins.

"How was your day today, Bethany?" She asked while handing me my share. I sipped at the creamy chocolate and took a bite of my muffin. I looked at her and smiled. "Nothing out of the ordinary happened. No one even remembers who Jake was. Well except for Xavier and I that is." I looked down in hopes she wouldn't see how my cheeks got red every time I mentioned Jake's name.

"Ah, so how is Xavier?" She asked. I realized she must have associated my blush with Xavier.

"I love him." I simply replied. And that was true, I did love him. I just couldn't help but to think if he was the one I was meant to be with or not.

"Uh, Ivy, I think I am going to go take a shower then start my homework." I didn't even wait to hear her reply before I turned and ran up the stairs.

"The lake of Fire awaits my lady." I recited as I read the poem one last time before I threw it out the window. I took a deep breath and walked to the bathroom. I removed my clothes and stepped into the burning shower. The beating water scalded my skin and left it red and raw. Was this how it felt in Hell? Or was it worse?

I sighed and turned the water off. I wrapped a towel around me and stepped out of the shower. I walked over to the sink to brush my teeth and sitting right on the edge was a note. With shaking hands I picked up the note and unfolded it. It said two simple words. "I'm waiting." This wouldn't have frightened me if it were from anyone else, but it was in the flowing script that was unmistakable, and it was signed J.T.

I was so engrossed with the note that I barely heard Ivy knocking at the door. I opened it and peaked my head out. "There is someone at the door for you." She said before walking away. I walked to my room to put on a loose fitting cotton dress. I combed my hair and patted Phantom on the head. As I walked down the stair I couldn't help but feel a little irate towards Xavier. Didn't he get the hint that I wanted to be alone tonight?

But it wasn't Xavier waiting for me in the living room. He was buff with blond hair and black tips. My eyes followed the length of his body before I met his eyes.

They were bright emerald green and staring straight into mine… They were _his_ eyes.


	2. AN

Hey guys, I took down the second chapter to do some editing….it will be back up today with another chapter…sorry it took me so long to update… I will be working on my other stories also.. thanks 3 Ariel


	3. Tempation

Broken Chapter 2: Temptation

Jake was sitting on _my_ couch with my brother and sister in the same room. Did they not recognize him? His eyes still bore into mine as I tried to think of something to say.

He smiled and winked. "Hi, I'm Daniel. I just moved here and I'm starting school on Monday. Everyone said I should come here to get to know you. The principal said that you would show me around town."

His voice was like velvet, and my whole body started to tremble. I stood here with my mouth hanging open like a fish. "Bethany, don't be rude." Ivy chastised. I collected myself and took a step forward. I offered my hand and said, "Hi, I'm Bethany. I would be happy to show you around the town."

He stood up and took my hand and brought it to his lips. "Nice to meet you." He said against my hand. My whole hand felt as if it were on fire… And I _loved_ it.

"It was very nice to meet you, but I do believe it is time for dinner." Gabe said hinting that he should leave. I was about to protest when Jake-I mean Daniel- said, "Of course. I wouldn't want to impose." He shook my hand once again and let it drop. He said his pardons to my siblings and slipped out the door.

I felt my knees getting weak as I thought of what this could possibly mean. What was he doing here and what did he expect from me? What did I expect of me?

After dinner I excused myself and went up to my room. Phantom was already curled up at the foot of my bed softly snoring. I gently patted his side and walked out onto my balcony. I leaned against the railing and stared up at the night sky.

I felt my wings twitch in anticipation of flight. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. The image the flooded my mind was Jake, both bodies. Once again I felt myself longing to touch him. I remembered the night of prom when his lips touched mine. I had been so scared of what I was feeling that I had rejected him.

"Psst! Bethany!" My eyes opened and I looked around. No one was there. "Bethany! Down here!" I looked down from the balcony and standing there was Jake- ugh! I mean Daniel. "Are you going to come down?"

I nodded and turned around to go around back. But then I realized, if this was really Jake then he would already know what I was. I took a deep breath and leaped from the ledge. I felt my wings expand as I drifted down to the ground.

I kept my eyes on the ground just in case I had been wrong. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt his finger slip under my chin and he brought my face to his. "Don't ever hide yourself from me." He breathed right before his lips touched mine. My initial reaction was to reject, but I felt myself succumbing to him.

His hands pressed my body to his and I threw my arms around his neck. He made a moaning sound and I pressed myself even closer to his body. His arms wrapped tighter around me, and I actually felt safe.

After a few moments we broke apart, both of us panting for air, he leaned against a tree with a smug smile. I just stood there wide eyed as I tried to catch my breath. I felt myself falling and I braced myself for the impact of the hard ground. But instead I felt two strong arms around me.

"Whoa, easy there." He whispered as he cradled me against his body, I buried my head in his shoulder and began to sob. I lost control of my body and went limp. He caught me and carried me to a tree. "I'm sorry," he cooed.

I just nodded my head because I still couldn't talk. I wasn't crying because what I was doing was wrong, I was crying because I liked being with him.

He stood me up and tried to steady me, but I just threw my arms around him and pressed my face to his chest. "Don't leave." I rasped. His arms tightened around me and he said, "Never".

The last thing I remember was relaxing in his arms.

I woke to a loud banging on my door. How did I get in my room? Then I thought about what happened last night and I could feel all the blood rushing from my face. Did they know?

"Bethany! Come on! Let's go!"

"Molly?"

"Get up and get dressed! We're going to be late." She said walking into my room. I must've looked confused because she rolled her eyes and said "Xavier's rugby game?"

My eyes popped wide open and I practically flew around my room throwing clothes on. We were just about to leave when Ivy stuck her head through the door.

"Daniel is here to see you." She smiled before walking away.

Molly turned to face me and she raised an eye brow. "Daniel?" she asked. "Who's Daniel?"

"New student." I simply said. "I guess the principal wanted him to meet me and I have to show him around the town." I said while grabbing my stuff. "Come on." I said walking out the door.

Jake was in the living room with his back towards us. When he heard us he turned around and smiled. I heard Molly take a quick breath and I saw her ever so subtly push out her chest. But all the while he was looking at me.

"Molly this is J-Daniel." He shot me a look before looking at Molly and smiling.

"Hi, nice to meet you." He turned back to me. "Uh, Beth, I heard there was a rugby game today. Mind if I come along?" He asked.

"Of course you can come too!" Molly chirped. I felt like stomping on her foot. How was I supposed to explain the new guy to Xavier?

Jake just nodded his head and kept his gaze locked on me. Molly seemed oblivious and proceeded to push both of us out the door.

A/N: Once again, sorry it took me so long to update. And here's my disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you follow any of my other stories, keep an eye on them because I will be updating those too.

Thanks 3 Ariel


	4. Lust

Broken CH: 3- Lust

We arrived at the game right before it started. We quickly found our seats and started cheering.

"So, Daniel, what brings you here?" Molly asked, all but climbing onto his lap. Jake ever so slightly scooted closer to me and said, "It's a small town. I like small towns." His smile was breath taking.

"Oh. So, do you have a girlfriend or anything?"

I had to bite my tongue to keep from lashing out at her.

"No, I don't. but I do have my eye on someone." He laughed and her face immediately fell.

"Um, Molls? Don't you have a thing for my brother?" I asked, trying to get her mind off of Jake. I didn't like all her flirting.

"Gabe hardly looks at me. There is only so much a girl can do." She said, watching the game.

I looked down at the field and met Xavier's eyes. He smiled then blew me a kiss. I smiled and waved. It broke my heart that I was falling in love with someone else. Someone that was even more forbidden than he was.

"Boyfriend?" Jake asked. I assumed it was to keep up appearances. I nodded my head in response.

"Isn't she just lucky?" Molly said. "She has the hottest boy in school." Then she looked up at Jake and blushed. "Well, second hottest." She corrected.

I saw Jake grimace and then he said, "Thanks Molly, but I'm not interested." He looked at me and winked.

Molly saw the way he looked at me and fire flashed in her eyes. "You like Beth? She already has a boyfriend!" She shouted.

I looked down in embarrassment. I couldn't believe that she was throwing a fit over an assumption.

"Bethany," she spat my name, "shows up and she gets everything she wants." She said, finally calming down.

"I didn't ask for Xavier. I didn't pursue Xavier. It just happened." I said. I was so upset by what she said that I just excused myself and got up. I didn't know where I was going, I was just walking.

"Beth!"

I turned around to see the last person I wanted to see, Xavier. I smiled and hoped that it looked realistic. "Hi babe." I said as perky as I could.

"Hey, are you leaving early?" He looked hurt. My heart throbbed. I really did love him, it was just that I was _in love_ with Jake.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I have a headache." I said.

"Oh. Ok. I hope you feel better. I love you." He said while putting his arms around me.

I hugged him back and whispered, "I love you too." I gave him a final squeeze and pulled away. He pecked my lips and ran back to the field.

I turned and started to walk home. Then I realized that my siblings would be there. I sighed and turned towards the beach.

"Were you really going to leave me with her?"

I jumped and screamed. "Oh my gosh! Jake!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He said. He walked over to me and pulled me under the dock. My back was firmly pressed against the post. His face was so close that I could taste his breath. "I am really, really sorry." He breathed right before he pressed his lips to mine.

As soon as our lips met all of my resolve melted away. I kissed him back with so much fervor. I needed him as much as he needed me. Hi tongue pressed and rubbed against mine. I moaned and he pressed his body closer to mine. I felt his hardness against my thigh and gasped.

"It's ok baby. We don't need to do anything." He said before assaulting my neck with kisses. What would this do to me? What would happen if we actually expressed our love? Then it hit me. Did he love me?

I pushed him away, ignoring the hurt look on his face, and very seriously asked, "Do you love me?" I desperately wanted him to say yes. He hadn't answered yet and I started to get worried. "I need to know. This could kill me. I could lose everything because of this. And if you don't love me then this needs to stop. Because I have somebody that does love me and I love him too."

He put a finger on my lips. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. One slipped down my cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. "I love you. I was looking for you. It killed me when I found out that you were an angel and then I got over it. But then you rejected me. So I went crazy. But when I fell back to hell our eyes met and I knew you loved me too. So I decided to make you realize that you loved me." Towards the end of his little rant, he backed away from me and was looking down.

"I love you too." I said. He looked at me with a shocked expression. "It kills me that I love you, but I really do." More tears were spilling down my face. But before I knew it his body was once again pressed against mine. He held my face in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine. For a moment we were stuck in time, just like that.

He gently pressed his lips to mine and we moved in synchronization. Everything just felt so right. He felt so right. I felt his hands slide down my body. They reached the hem of my shirt and barley tugged. I lifted my arms in response and he pulled it over my head. My hands quickly unbuttoned his shirt. I was momentarily distracted by his abs. They were so perfect. He was so perfect.

Our lips met again and this time his hands roamed over my boobs. I let out a short moan and pressed my chest into his hands. I pushed away and before he had a chance to say anything, I unclasped my bra and let it fall. My wings stretched until they were fully extended. He just looked at me. I started to feel embarrassed and I brought my arm up to cover myself. His face turned to one of anguish. "I am so sorry that I am putting you through this. You should be up there," he looked up towards heaven. "not here with me."

I walked over to him, no longer ashamed. I pushed off his shirt and pressed my body to his. "I am no longer scared of what might happen. I'm just scared of not being with you." With that I kissed him and pushed him on the ground. My hands went to his pants and started to unbutton them. I pushed them off with my feet, not wanting to break the kiss.

I felt his hands wandering around my waistline, as if asking for permission. "Just do it already." I moaned. And in a moment my pants were off and we were lying there in nothing but our underwear. Neither one of us knew what would happen if we actually went through with this. And neither one of us cared.

His lips were on mine once again and his arms wrapped around my body. Where his skin touched mine were red spots from the burning. But when he touched my wings I just felt bliss. My hands pulled his boxers down and he pulled my underwear down. We both sighed, not knowing what was going to happen.

All we knew was that we belonged together. And we were finally one.


	5. Betrayal

Broken Chapter: 4- Betrayal

We woke up later that night in each other's arms. For a slight moment I was in pure bliss. For just a slight moment all I wanted was to stay in this position and never move. It was just a moment.

It took me a second to comprehend that it was the middle of the night and I never went home. What if Xavier had went to my house? Gabriel and Ivy didn't know where I was. So where they looking for me? Did they already know what I had done? No. They couldn't. If they did, they would already be here.

Jake stirred at my side and I felt silent tears run down my face. I had betrayed my Lord, my siblings, Xavier, and myself. And what killed me was, I didn't care. I was happy.

"Baby?" Jake murmured. My heart fluttered at the sound of the new nickname.

"I love you." I quickly said. I rolled over and kissed him hard. I felt his arms wrap around me as he pulled me closer. I broke the kiss and buried my head under his chin. "No matter what happens, just know that I love you, and will always love you." I pressed my face to his chest and sighed.

"Come on, we have to go." I said as I stood up. I put on my clothes in silence. "You leave first, that way I can make sure you get home ok," he said. He pressed his face to my neck and held me for a bit.

"Ok. I'll see you at school Monday. I have to talk to Xavier. I just don't want to hurt him. What do I say to him?"

"Hmm, tell him that you can no longer have a relationship because of your obligations. If he loves you, he will understand." He replied. I just nodded, not knowing what to say. "Tell him that you love him, but it wasn't enough."

I looked at him and said, "If I break up with him because of 'obligations' then we could never be publicly together."

"We can never be publicly together because of what we are." He sighed. I guess I always knew that, but never fully grasped it. If it was so wrong for us to be together, then wouldn't the Lord have already stopped it?

"It doesn't make any sense though." I said as we walked towards my house. Jake gave me a questioning look and I said, "If we were truly not supposed to be together, then it would have already been stopped." A look of realization flashed on his face. Then he smiled. "Beth! You're right! They would have stopped us by now." He grabbed me and swung me around. We were both laughing so hard that we didn't hear the person behind us. Not until his eyes met mine. Xavier had seen us. I stepped forward and looked down. I hadn't planned on it being this way.

"I do love you Xavier. I'm just sorry it wasn't enough. I didn't expect to meet someone who was _made_ for me." I felt the tears streak down my face, but I knew I had to be strong. "I feel horrible; I never meant to do this to you." I said. I felt Jake come up behind me and rest his hand on my back. I slightly relaxed.

"I love you Beth. You were the first person I opened up to. You risked it all for me. Then you throw it away? I just don't get it." He whispered. I saw the tears welling up in his eyes and I could tell he was fighting hard to keep them back. I felt my heart break a little more, but I knew it was nothing compared to what he was feeling.

"What do I tell people? That Bethany dumped me for the new kid?" He was starting to get angry so I sent calming waves towards him. He visibly relaxed and shook his head. "I hope you are forever happy Beth." He said before he walked away.

Jake slipped his arm around me to support my weight. "Are you ok?" he asked while he gently pushed me forward. I shrugged my shoulders not knowing what to say. Was I ok? I had broken an innocent heart. He trusted me and I betrayed him.

I took a deep breath because I knew what we now had to do. We had to tell Gabriel and Ivy.


	6. Revealation

Broken Chapter 5: Revelation

When we reached the front steps of Bryon we both looked at each other. We had no clue what was about to happen. He bent down and kissed me hard. This could be the last time that we would be together.

He pulled away first but still kept one arm safely around my waist. I took a final breath then opened the door. We walked in and around the corner. There, in the living room, sat my siblings. Both wore somber looks on their faces, not wanting to give away anything. But something flashed across Ivy's face. I just assumed it was anger.

Some time passed without anyone saying a word. I took a breath to say something but Gabe beat me to it. "This isn't a surprise to us Bethany." I was shocked. This wasn't a surprise? I had betrayed them. I had betrayed God, and all they could say was that this wasn't a surprise? He must have guessed, or sensed, that I was bewildered so he said, "You two are _made_ for each other."

My mouth dropped. We were supposed to be together and they both knew it. "So what does that mean, exactly?" I stammered. I looked back and forth between the two of them. They both remained silent. Jake grabbed my hand and squeezed.

Finally, Ivy spoke. "Oh, Bethany! I am so happy for you!" She crossed the little space between us and hugged me hard. Gabe shook his head but remained smiling. I looked at Jake and I could tell that he was just as confused as I was. "Uh, Ivy?" I breathed. She backed off and sat back down. She looked at me expectantly.

I gave her a hard look and said, "You let me believe that Xavier was the one for me. You let him love me. You made me betray him. He saw us tonight. He is crushed!" I was yelling towards the end and Jake was holding me down. I had tears running down my face, knowing that all of this could have been prevented.

She looked at me and shook her head, no longer smiling. I waited for her to say something but it was Gabe who spoke. "You wanted a human experience and that is what humans do. They love and they lose. It's alright, he will survive."

I felt even more horrible. But Jake's presence calmed me. "But I still don't get it. You fought him." I said gesturing towards Jake. "You banished him back down to hell. And yet, here you sit, and say that we were _meant_ for each other? He is a demon and I am an angel. I'm pretty sure we are _not_ supposed to be together."

Gabriel looked at us both and smiled. "You both are 17 in human years; babies in our worlds. Jake fell because he was meant to. You two were supposed to find each other and bring both sides to an understanding."

Jake and I both sat there, looking like total morons with our mouths hanging open. We sat like that, not moving, not blinking for a while. I noticed Gabe's and Ivy's faces change from smiles to concern. "Are they breathing?" Ivy asked Gabe. "I don't know." He replied. I wanted to answer them, but I was still in shock and I couldn't remember how to move.

Eventually Jake made a noise and all eyes turned towards him. "All I know is that I love Beth and I am truly sorry that I caused her pain. But I am still trying to comprehend what you two are saying. Are we," he gestured towards me then back to him, "going to be in trouble or not? Can we be together without having to deal with him and him?" He pointed up and down, referring to God and Lucifer. I was wondering the same thing.

Ivy was the one that answered. "No. You two _can_ be together without turmoil." The smile returned to her face for a moment then said, "Who wants dinner?"

I couldn't help but laugh. Jake chuckled too and Gabe rolled his eyes. "Yes, Ivy, I think dinner would be great." I looked at the clock and it read 3:00 am. I laughed once more and said, "You better make that breakfast."


End file.
